KickAss 2: The League
by Jacob Ryder
Summary: Scare Crow has been part of the legions of real-life superheroes. But will his real self, Jacob, find it to be too much? With his new partners KickAss, HitGirl, and Owlet, they might just make their dreams come true. A real-life Justice League. OC/Canon
1. Chapter 1

Life can be a cruel place. Just turn on the news. Murder. Rape. Drugs. Abuse. I believe in God, but sometimes I think we're already in Hell. People die each day. Most people pity them. But how do you know it's not a blessing? To be free of this torture and affliction? But imagine… What if all evil was gone? If people took it into their hands to cleanse the world and defend the innocent. Like... Like...

Superheroes.

I slammed my locker closed after retrieving my belongings.

My name is Jacob Sage Ryder. Straight A student, gamer, and self-proclaimed geek. I'm 14 years old, have aproximately one friend, and I'm the constant target of bullying. I don't really care though, I know they'll be working for me one day.

Yes, I realise how cheesy that sounds. It make me feel better though.

Comics are my life. Sure I love reading, but something about comics and their superhuman protagonists... It's always ben a fantasy of mine to jump over tall buildings or fly or speed faster than a speeding bullet. Now you know what I mean by "geeky". I couldn't find a stronger word. I've lately become obsessed with a certain comic called _Kick-Ass_. Jeff and Lucy, Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. It was about those stories of the "wetsuit crusader". You remember, the huge Facebook page, that video of him beating up those muggers, and the news report about _him and an eleven year old taking down the mafia_? Who could forget? Tons of people thought it was a publicity stunt, but a lot of us dreamers believed otherwise.

30 minutes after the school day I met Addy at the store. Atomic Comic, our favorite place. I picked up the latest _Kick-Ass_ and Addy grabbed a _MAD_. We put our feet up on the table and read.

Adele was a pretty girl from my class with dark black hair. She was a mixed race, and had coal black eyes. I've known her since we were in diapers. She was the kind of girl who would kick my ass if I ticked her off in the slightest.

And before you you ask, the answer is no. She's a lesbian. She was shunned by all of her friends after coming out, which is probably the only reason she hangs out with me.

Randomly during our conversation (which often seems to have something to do with comics), I spoke up.

"What do you think Kick-Ass had going through his m ind?" I said. "Was he just insane? Or did he really think he could accomplish something?"

"I think..." Addy said, thinking. "I think you're a dumbass." She smirked. She wasn't a dreamer.

"I'm serious," I said, exasperated. "He did it. He took down the fucking mob with a little girl!"

"It's a comic, dude."

"Based on a true story."

"_Urban legends_."

"They have the videos from the security cameras!"

"Well, I guess he was a fucking phycopath with a lot of luck."

"We could do it, you know."

Addy ignored me. But I was being serious. If a highschooler and an 11 year old could do it, why couldn't we?

Addy shook her head. "Who knows..."

I smiled.

We stayed ther about another 10 minutes with different conversations, although none to do with real-life superheroes. I didn't want her toi think I ws turning crazy.

Suddenly, Addy laughed. I gave her a weird look.

"What?"

"She's cute," she said as she nooded

I followed her look to the table a few feet away from us. I saw a girl about 14, blonde, and really pretty. I think I've seen her at school before, she was a freshman too. She was looking outside the window, bored. Next to her was a group of college age kids, three boys and two girls. I wondered what she was doing here...

"Dibs."

She kicked my leg. "Douchbag."

I pointed one out. "How 'bout her?" It was a cute Asian girl reading _Spiderman_.

She winked. "I'll be back," she said. She got up to move to the girl's table.

I sighed and put my feet up. Across the room I saw the college kids leaving. The younger girl gave a half-hearted wave, but stayed back. As soon as they left, she got up and grabbed the same issue of _Kick-Ass_ that I got. She sat back down, and opened the comic. I guess she didn't want the older kids to see what she was reading.

I found her intruiging. I almost stayed seated. Maybe if I did, none of this would have happened. But no.

I got up and walked to the girl.

She didn't seem to see me, but the moment I got within 5 feet of her she spoke up.

"Get the. Fuck. Away. You pervert."

I didn't know whether to run away or laugh. She seemed so innocent before. But regardless, I spoke to her.

"Suit yourself. I just wanted talk about that comic you're holding."

Then she did something I never suspected.

She turned around, stood up and grabbed me by the front of my shirt. Despite being my hight, she lifted me off my feet.

I quickly looked around for help. Everyone was so emersed in their comics, they didn't notice, or maybe the douched were ignoring this. So I looked for Addy, she could kick this chick's ass. But unfortunatley she was still hitting on Spidergirl.

"Would you do it?" the phsyco asked me.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"I heard you talking to your girlfriend," she said. "If you had the choice, would you do it?" She was looking really fierce now. "Would you become a superhero?"

I gave a nervous laugh. "R-Really? A _Superhero_? You're k-kidding right?"

"I want an answer you fucking pussy."

"Yes," I answered, composing myself. "I would."

"And _why_? Because you want to live out your gayest fantasies of jumping over buildings in tights? You want to be famous?" How the hell did she...?

Oddly, I smiled. "Because there's some fucking assholes in the world that need an ass-kicking."

To my amazement, she set me down. She turned to look at the comic. She frowned as she rubbed her thumb on the purple-clad killer known as Hit-Girl.

"You know," she said. "I'll be seeing you soon Jacob."

"How'd you-" I started. How'd she know my name?

She'd already opened the door, the bell ringing loudly.

I grabbed her arm. "I didn't catch your name."

She twisted my arm, sending pain to ring through my body. I bit my lip to keep myself from yelling.

Then, the weirdest of all happened. She let go, and she _smiled_.

"Mindy. Mindy Macready."


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell was that?

Mindy Macready?

What was she talking about? She couldn't be serious. Superheroes?

I mean sure, out here in Manhattan we had hundreds of people like that.

But that Mindy girl... She couldn't be serious... Could she?

"What the fuck Addy?"

She had just walked back from talking to Spidergirl. She held a peice of paper in her hand.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"That chick with the muscles?"

"Oh yeah, that."

"Yeah, _that_," I replied, annoyed. "I could have died!"

She made a sympathetic face and held her hand to her heart.

"And I would have mourned," she said. Then she held up her paper. "After I got laid, bitch!"

I looked at the napkin with interest, forgetting about the previous incident.

"Digits?" I asked with a smile. "What's her name?"

"Emily," she smirked.

**(OOC: I would like to stop for a moment to give a message to summeranderson and DaughterofKronosBleachFan8234:**

**"Oh yes, I just went there."**

**That is all.)**

"Well good for you," I said, patting her on the back.

"Hell yeah it is."

As we walked home, we were a block away from our apartment (Addy and I lived in the same building), when I was aproached by the kids from school, Dalton and Richie.

Dalton was a hefty black kid, with a cigarette in his mouth. He shaved his head in a military fashion, but over it he wore a Red Sox baseball cap. (How dare that bastard? This is New York!)

Richie had messy brown hair that touched his shoulders. He kind of looked like a punk-ass version of Shawn White. He was an idiot who always wore skinny jeans and leather jackets.

"_Heeeey_, buddy," Dalton said in a fake-happy-high voice. He switched back to his normal one. "Can we talk?"

Addy stepped in front of me. "We got a problem here?"

Dalton laughed. "No, little girl," he said, pretending like he wasn't scared of her. But he knew better. He grabbed me by the shoulders in what he would call a '_bro-hug_'. "We just need to talk, ain't that right bud?"

I nodded solemnly and Addy left.

"So how much do you think he owes us, Rich?"

"I'd _saaaay_," he tapped his chin. "50 bucks?"

"Sounds good."

These assholes... Since the second grade, they've beaten me up mercilessly. So we came up with a mutually benefitial plan. If I pay them money for their pot, I get off bruisless. I never told Addy about these stoners because they would hesitate to hit a girl.

I slapped the roll of money into Dalton's hands and started to turn.

"Hehe, we gonna get high as the shit," laughed Richie. I never understood his analogies... "See ya later faggot!"

I took a look in the mirror.

I wasn't ugly, I was normal. I had shaggy black hair in a sweep. My eyes were a rich brown with dark eyelashes. I was freckled, and had pale white skin. I was just so... average.

I sat down at my desk and closed my eyes.

Something kept bugging me...

_ Mindy_..._ Mindy_..._ Macready_...

I know I'd heard the name before... It had seemed important... I decided to look it up. My family shared a PC, so I turned it on and went to Google.

_ Mindy Macready New York, New York_

A few bullcrap links came up until I saw it.

_Mindy Macready, child of Damon Macready aprehended by Sergeant Marcus W..._

It looked like a news report. I must have overheard my dad talking about one of his cases...

..._A child of a mere 11 years old was aprehended on 7/13/09 by Sergeant Marcus Williams..._

I knew that name too! My father had worked with him in the feild quite a few times before.

_...It is known that the young Macready's father was imprisoned for possesion and selling of crack-cocaine. Just 8 and a half months after, Mindy's mother attempted scuicide by OD. While rushed to the hospital, it was discovered that she was pregnant. During Mindy's birth, her mother passed away..._

Wow. I couldn't imagine from the 5 seconds I'd seen her that she had a life like this.

..._Damon Macready had been in custody of the girl since she was 6. They went missing for aproximatley 5 years, with Mindy returning to her hometown. The unexpected visit to the house on Williow Street was a shock to everyone, including the resident of the building, Marcus Williams. She entered with a briefcase, containing several of her belongings, her adoption papers, and Damon's will. Marcus was a close friend of Damon when he was in the police force. Apparently he was Mindy's godfather! Everything he had owned ($42,000) was given to Marcus on the promise that his daughter would recieve 65% of it on her 18th birthday. Marcus and his wife Jane now have custody of the young Macready..._

I never would have guessed that my father's closest friend was the father of that phsycopath.

..._A quote from Mindy on the events of those five years with her father:_

_"We just moved from town to town. He just homeschooled me and we just lived like a normal family. I didn't think we were breaking any laws or anything. In 5 years he drove me to our my old house and told me to go to Marcus's. He said he loved me and told me to give him the briefcase. He drove away. That's pretty much it."..._

That settled it.

It was a different Mindy Macready.

I mean the picture that looked like her must have been a coincidence too.

About an hour later of surfing the web, I got a message from Facebook.

_**Hit-Girl has invited you to an event.**_


End file.
